


Probably

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Budding Love, F/M, First Date, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Flynn was right. For their first date, Flynn and Eve fight a monster. From a tumblr prompt submitted by not-a-princess-but-a-queen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> not-a-princess-but-a-queen requested this prompt on tumblr! And since I haven't written much that's Evelynn-focused I thought I would give it a shot! Hope you enjoy it!

"I was right!" Flynn yelled excitedly. "Monsters!"

" _Monster_ , singular!" Eve replied.

"Still I don't see any mad scientists or evil cults around here, do you?" Flynn asked as he grabbed her hand and led around the corner of a stone wall. 

"Can you brag when we're _not_  trying to hide from a Gorgon?" Eve asked with a grin that contradicted her unamused tone.

"Not just _a Gorgon_ ," Flynn corrected her with a bright smile. " _The Gorgon_. The most famous Gorgon there ever was! Do you know how rare it is to run into her?"

"Not as rare as I'd like," Eve said as they ran further down a dirt path. "Or as rare as her other victims might like."

"Ouch, true. You're a bit of a kill joy," Flynn said teasingly. "I like it."

"I like to think of it as I'm the only sane person in a world that's hella psychotic, but sure, I'll go with killjoy," Eve said with a chuckle. "So, what's the plan, Librarian?"

"I need a reflective surface," he said immediately. "You don't happen to have a mirror with you, do you?"

"Are you asking me this because I'm a woman? Do you _see me_  carrying a purse?" She asked him pointedly. "You're the one with the man-purse." She patted his messenger bag and quirked a brow at him. "You're telling me you have _nothing_  reflective in there? Nothing at all?"

Flynn stopped and glanced at her thoughtfully. "No. No, I don't think so. I don't carry a mirror or a--" he paused and his eyes widened before he started rifling through his bag. " _Ah-ha!_ " he exclaimed as he victoriously pulled a shiny silver ladle out of his bag. 

"Is that a ladle?" Eve asked with a furrowed brow.

"Appears so."

"Any particular reason you carry a ladle?" She asked him in amusement.

"Never know when you might have to camp out and make soup. Or draw away the attention of bloodthirsty raptors," he stated with a shrug.

"You may have watched _Jurassic Park_  one too many times," Eve told him. "Is the ladle going to work? The reflection will be curved."

He waved his hand as if to say _“sort of”_ before he answered her. "It'll be a little bit like a funhouse mirror but if I do the math and work out the angle properly...there's a strong chance, yes."

"A strong _chance_?" She asked worriedly before she nodded her head with a thoughtful frown. "Sounds about right actually. What do you need me to do?"

"How are you at being distracting?" Flynn asked. "You know, when not wearing a green dress in Buckingham Palace."

She smirked at him. "You liked that dress, huh?"

"Very much," he answered honestly.

"I'll have to remember that for later," she said with a conspiring grin. "And I think I can manage. Pulled a nose ring out of Minotaur's nose once. How's that for distracting?"

Flynn gave her an impressed glance. "Pretty damn good actually. Distract her and lead her to me. I'll do the rest." Eve gave him a wary look, which he responded to by flashing her a reassuring smile. "It's a solid plan. We've got this well in hand, Guardian."

She smiled warmly at him and then pulled him to her by the collar of his jacket. She placed a slow kiss on his lips and then released him. "Kiss for luck, Librarian. You hide with the, um, _ladle_ \--I can't believe our plan relies on a ladle--and I'll bring her to you." She winked at him before she turned and pressed herself against the corner of the stone wall. 

"How's this going by the way?" He called after her. "As first dates go? Would you say well?"

"Provided we escape without being turned to stone?" she asked from her spot at the opposite end of the wall.

"Of course."

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd call it an eleven," she told him with a soft grin. "Now go hide, you idiot. I hear her coming."

"So, we're on for a second date then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Again, provided one of us doesn't end up a statue?"

"Of course."

" _Hell yes_."

* * *

 

They stumbled back through the Back Door covered in stone dust with Flynn triumphantly brandishing the ladle like a sword. 

"Yes! Looks like that bitch won't be turning anyone else into stone anytime soon!" Eve said excitedly. 

"That's probably what Perseus said too when he beheaded her," Flynn said in a warning tone. He then paused awkwardly. "Okay, so maybe not in those _exact_  words. But some ancient Greek variation of it, I'm sure."

"Now who's being the killjoy?" she asked him with a smirk. "We just defeated _Medusa_! The most famous of Gorgons. Your words, not mine."

Flynn smirked and chuckled. "And this was just the _first_  date. Who knows what trouble we'll get into on the second one."

"Yeah, maybe next time we can aim for quiet dinner?" Eve asked. "It's probably best to alternate the insanity. Might lower the mortality rate a little bit."

"Solid theory," Flynn said with a slow nod. "And  _probably_ correct."

She quirked a brow at him and grinned knowingly. "Probably."

"Alright, so then we'll save the danger for the _third_  date," Flynn said with a decisive nod.

"And then the _fifth_  date," Eve added with a bright smile.

Flynn's eyebrows rose as he turned to face her. "Are we already planning the fifth date?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long and slow kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer at the kiss continued. He felt her hands slide up into his hair as she backed away and grinned teasingly at him. "Only if you want to."

Oh, he wanted to, and she _knew_  he wanted to. She _knew_ it. "So, what do you want to do on the 21st date? We could always try ghosts. Haven't had the opportunity to face any of those yet," He told her with a quirked brow and a smirk. 

"Have you already planned the other 19 we haven't had yet?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Because I'd like to have some say in those too."

She leaned forward to kiss him again and a throat cleared from behind them. 

They both turned to find Jenkins giving them a pointed and unwelcome stare. "I expect this from the children, but I'd hope The Guardian and The Librarian would take their personal lives _elsewhere_?"

"Oh, trust me," Eve said with a smirk. "We'll be taking this _elsewhere,_ for sure." she grabbed Flynn's hand and led him toward the exit. "Come on, Librarian. I think it's time we headed to my place for dessert."

"Dessert?" Flynn asked with a furrowed brow before realization dawned across his face and he flushed. His pace sped up and he fell into step beside of her. " _Oh_. Dessert sounds very... _appetizing._  Lead the way, Guardian."

"Goodnight, Jenkins!" Eve called over her shoulder as they left.

Jenkins sighed tiredly and shook his head. Why did he consistently hear conversations he'd rather not be privy to? This never happened when he had the Annex to himself. _Oh, how he missed it._ So very very much.


End file.
